Wireless service providers typically design their wireless networks to comprise a number of partially-overlapping wireless coverage areas. Each wireless coverage area may support one or more types of media codecs (e.g., voice, music, still image, and/or video codecs). As new, higher-quality and/or more efficient media codecs are deployed, wireless service providers may upgrade their base transceiver stations (BTSs) and/or its base station controllers (BSCs) to support these new media codecs.